List of monsters in Dragon Quest V Bestiary
Assault Trooper Attackbot Babble Baby Newt Baby Panther* Balloon Bandit Wolf Barbarossa Bazocks Bazuzu Beast Master Behemoth Big Eye Big Rat Big Sloth Black Dragon Blaze Lizard Blizag Blizzard Hawk Blue Eater Bomb Baby Bomb Crag Boss Garm Boss Ghost Brownie Buorn Cactus Ball Capala Naga Captain Kook Centaurus Clay Doll Curer Cursed Mask Dancing Jewel Dancing Needle Dark Eye Dark Mammoth Dark Shamen Dead Emporer Death Parrot Death Spark Demighoul Demon Candle Demon Jar Demon Toadstool Dentasaurus Devil Dancer Dragon Pup Dragon Warrior Drakee Drakeema Duck Kite Eigerhorn Elder Mage Eliminator Emparther Esturk Evil Apple Evil Clown Evil Master Evil Plant Evil Spirit Farewell Crag Flamer Flare Dragon Gabott Galba Ganesha Gapplin Gargoyle Gasling Gas Mink Gema(1)** Gema(2) Ghost Ghost Captain Ghoul Gigantes Glubglub Goblin Rat Golba Golden Golem Golem Gonz Goopi Gophecada Grabshell Great Dragon Great Mamoo Green Worm Gregor Grendel Grondepth Hawk Man Healer Hellbattler Hork Horned Rabbit Horse Devil Imposter Infernavis Inspector Ivol Izlar Jahmi Jelly Man Kandar Kandar Henchman Kemkemubeth Killer Panther(1) Killer Panther(2)*** Killer Shell King Healer King Metal King Slime King Tortragon Kukkle Lancer Larva King Laughing Grass Lava Savage Leaonar Light Boy Lil' Eel Lintbloom Lionex Lizardman Longneck Weasel Mad Dragon Mad Plant Magician Magiwyvern Mamoo Man-Eater Chest Man O' War Manuhan Marzon Marzonician Mechaban Messala Metal Babble Metal Dragon Metal Hunter Metal Rider Metal Slime Mimic Minidemon Moon Face Mortha Mother Octo Mud Looper Mudslough Mystery Doll Necrodain Necromancer Nereus Night Wisp Octoleech Ogre Head Orc Orc King Orc Lv. 20 Owlbear Pheonix Picky Plesiosaur Puppet Man Putregon Ramada Rampone Red Eater Rogue Armor Saruslord Satan Helm Sea Dog Sergeinus Shadow Satan Shield Hippo Silver Devil Skeleton 42 0 52 50 20 30 19 Copper Sword - Skullgon 200 0 173 55 48 450 55 Shield of Ruin Exhales Blizzards Skull Serpent 15 0 19 13 11 7 6 Medical Herb Summons Skull Serpents Skunker 28 0 23 21 18 15 16 Wing of Wyvern Exhales Sand Slime(1) 7 0 7 5 3 1 1 Medical Herb - Slime(2) 53 0 53 35 56 24 18 Medical Herb Summons Slimes; 8 of them can fuse into a King Slime Slime Knight 40 0 44 45 20 37 22 Bronze Armor Casts Robmagic; Casts Heal Snakebat 63 0 79 61 42 80 33 Full Moon Herb Exhales Numbing Breath Snakehand 131 5 152 100 77 370 82 Snake Sword Attacks 2x per round; Attacks put you to sleep; Casts Sleepmore Snow Queen 600 90 50 45 18 650 200 Wing of Wyvern Exhales Icy Breath; Casts Icebolt; Casts Heal; Takes deep breaths Soldier Bull 143 0 154 110 78 335 90 Battle Axe Takes deep breaths Spiked Hare 27 0 25 25 17 20 15 Fur Hood Takes deep breaths Spiny 22 0 21 30 16 15 13 Medical Herb Explodes Springer 175 16 190 145 91 515 98 Broad Sword Casts Decrease Stoneman 120 0 125 110 33 176 195 Stone of Life Builds up power Thorny 7 0 8 6 5 2 2 Medical Herb - Tonguella 85 0 64 42 32 99 35 Fragrance Bag Licks your face Tonguelord 110 0 95 40 48 180 35 Intelligence Seed Licks your face; Spews Acid Saliva Tortragon 30 0 53 110 20 48 55 Defense Seed - Trick Bag 31 255 33 15 25 10 55 Wing of Wyvern Casts Stopspell; Casts Sleep; Summons Healers Troglodyte 22 0 22 11 13 11 10 Bamboo Pole Summons Healers Trumpeter 115 0 105 60 42 155 60 Strength Seed Knocks you into the wagon Tunneler 35 0 34 51 9 21 9 Medical Herb Summons Clay Dolls Unholy Soldier 85 0 125 105 77 270 63 Breast Plate - Urnite 500 10 120 300 91 250 158 Small Medal Attacks 2x per round; Casts Confuse; Casts Absorb Walking Statue 100 0 33 45 5 85 70 Defense Seed - Whackamole 18 0 2 2 10 6 3 Medical Herb - Whip Man 65 0 40 38 21 50 60 Agility Seed Does strange dances(1); Uses Medical Herbs Wight King 250 36 150 142 87 777 5 Staff of Antimagic Casts Aerocross; Uses Staff of Antimagic Wizard 48 8 54 30 28 45 47 Magic Water Casts Firebal; Casts Stopspell Wyvern 65 7 72 65 44 110 556 Wing of Wyvern Casts Healmore Wyvern Lv. 35 800 255 110 120 99 450 350 Wing of Wyvern Casts Snowblast; Casts Firebane; Casts Healmore; Exhales Flaming Breath Yeti 48 0 56 40 23 49 37 Holy Water Gives war cries Zaile 160 6 42 40 28 105 50 Magic Water Casts Robmagic; Casts Heal Zombie Knight 143 0 115 53 45 301 40 Blood Mail - Mildrath PICTURE NAME HP MP ATTACK DEFENSE AGILITY EXP G ITEM COMMENTS Mildrath(1) 1600 255 200 180 80 - - - Casts Blazemost; Exhales Glittering Ice; Emits Freezing Rays; Summons Attackbots and Evil Clowns Mildrath(2) 4500 255 315 230 75 - - - Casts Explodet; Exhales